


murdertinis

by Gravekit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravekit/pseuds/Gravekit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that an eyeball in your martini?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	murdertinis

**Author's Note:**

> A very short, mostly-dialogue drabble written for HSO Bonus Round 1. Prompt was Roxy♦Dirk, slice of life and horror.

"Is that an eyeball in your martini?"

Dirk eyes his psuedosibling from across the room, laptop-screen flickflickering against the black of his shades. ("Why do you wear those _hic_ inside?" "Why shouldn't I?")

"Mmmaybe."

"And where's the rest of the body?"

"...Out back. Time for drinkin', not for burying."

"You want me to take care of it, don't you."

"Wouldn't you be a sweetie?"

"If it means keeping you out of trouble."

" _hic_ Kisses!"


End file.
